


Already Dead

by Skyes (NevaehHM)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Mystery, Other, Paranormal, Suspense, Tags Contain Spoilers, Thriller, dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Skyes
Summary: John works for the police department. The branch where he sits in an office all day filing paperwork on all the accident, homicide, and collision cases. After a terrible accident disrupts the family's usual routine, returning to work uncovers a spine chilling secret.
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story idea given to me by my mum when I was in high school that I turned into a short. I hope you enjoy.

John and his family lived the American dream. His wife, Linda, was a nurse at the local hospital. His son had outstanding marks in school, and although his job was quite annoying, he made good money to support his family. They lived a typical life of an Irish-American family until November 4th. That day changed their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a typical day for John and his family, Daniel was at school, and he and his wife were at work. John sat at his desk, a stack of files laid out as he tried his best to file them all. He worked tirelessly, but to no avail, quitting time came, and he had yet to finish his filing. John left the building and drove the short distance to the hospital to pick up Linda, as she was getting off work herself. Together they went to their son's school to pick him up.

The school bell rang, and the kids all rushed out of the building, all going to the cars where their parents waited. Daniel came running out of the building, a smile plastered on his face and papers in his hands. He got into the car and immediately greeted his parents.

"Mom! Mom! I got a good mark on my paper." He exclaimed as he practically shoved the papers in her face.

Linda let out a chuckle as she took the papers from his hands and studied them.

"Look at that, John," Linda said as she held the papers for him to see as well.

A smile made its way onto his face as he looked at the papers himself.

"I'm proud of you, fella," John said appreciatively as he messed his son's hair.

John pulled the car from the curb, and he decided to head to the ice cream stand to celebrate.

"Where are we going, John?" Linda asked curiously

"It's a surprise." He replied humorously.

Once they reached the ice cream stand, John ordered ice cream for the family before they all got back inside the car and proceeded on their way home.

"I can't believe you bought ice cream, John," Linda said exasperatedly.

"Why are you worrying, Linda? I'm celebrating my son's good marks." He retorted.

"You know we have bills coming up." She said.

"Mom! Dad!" Came Daniel's slightly frantic voice.

"Not now! Daniel." Linda barked.

"Why are you such an arse? I just wanted to do something for my boy!" John snapped, looking at his wife.

"Oh, I'm an arse, am I?!" She shouted back.

"Dad!" Daniel cried from the backseat.

"What Daniel!" He shouted as he looked to see what his son was talking about.

Daniel let out a screech as he pointed forward. The sound of a horn was blaring, and John snapped his attention forward, trying to swerve out of the way of the semi wheeler that was barreling towards them. To no avail, they were too late, and the truck rammed into their small car. Sirens blared, and lights flashed as the EMT's showed up on the scene and rushed to get the unconscious family help. 


	3. Chapter 2

"Clear!"

...

"Amp it up to 220."

...

"We need to get them into surgery stat."

...

"We'll have to find an alternative."

...

"Will it work?"

...

"We're losing them."

...

"Hang in there, guys."

...

"We lost them."

****

With a start, John sat up in the hospital bed feeling wholly sore and utterly tired.

He pulled the sheets from around him and got off the hospital bed and opened the curtain that separated the beds to see Linda and Daniel lying in beds that were side by side.

"Linda...Linda, wake up." John called to his wife as he gently shook her shoulder.

Linda slowly opened her eyes and began to sit up.

"W-what happened?" She asks as she rubs her head.

"We were in a car accident." Replies John as he walks over to their son's bed and shakes his shoulder as well.

Daniel sat up with a start, which surprised both John and Linda.

"I'm gonna be late for school!" He yells frantically.

"Calm down, son. No school for you today." John replies with a chuckle.

Together they left the hospital and went home.


	4. Chapter 3

Two days later, and the Sherman family was back to their regular schedule. They would all get up and get dressed for their day. Make breakfast and eat in peace, and then Linda would drop Daniel off at school before she and John would head to work.

Daniel arrived at school on Monday and was greeted by his friends and other classmates that all were glad that he was back. When the bell rung, all the kids filed into their respective classes and took their seats.

The teacher went up to the board and began her lesson.

"Now, can anyone tell me what the answer to this question is?" She asked, pointing to a problem she had just written on the board.

"I know!" Daniel yelled as he frantically waved his hand in the air.

She passed over him and continued to call on other people to answer the question.

"Why does she not call on me?" He asked one of his friends that sat next to him.

"I don't know. Maybe she wants to give other kids a chance." His friend replied.

Daniel was about to reply when the teacher cut in.

"Joshua! Who are you talking to?" She asked.

"Daniel." He replied.

"No, you're not." She snapped angrily.

"Yes, I am!" Joshua replied angrily that she would think that.

"Daniel's not here." The teacher said.

"Yes, he is. He's sitting right there." Joshua replied, and the rest of the class agreed.

"Yes, Mrs. Davis! I'm right here." Daniel joined in.

Mrs. Davis muttered something to herself before going back to the lesson.

"Why is she ignoring me?" Daniel questioned Joshua.

"I don't know." He replied.


	5. Chapter 4

"Mom. Why do the teachers ignore me?" Daniel asked the next morning at the breakfast table.

Both Linda and John froze and looked at him.

"What do you mean, honey?" His mom asked.

"She never calls me to answer questions, and she argued with Joshua because she didn't believe that he was talking to me," Daniel replied.

Linda sat her fork down, slowly quite angry at his teacher.

"I'm going to have a word with your teacher. No one will treat my son like this. You're staying home today." Linda snarls.

"Linda, you have to work. And it's probably nothing." John tried to reason.

"I'll call off or something. I will go and talk to this teacher." She says and storms out the front door.

After getting into the school, Linda went straight into Mrs. Davis's class and slammed the door.

Mrs. Davis jumped and then continued with her work after she looked at the door.

"How dare you treat my son that way?!" Linda yelled as she paced around the room.

Mrs. Davis ignored her and continued working.

"And you act as if I'm not even talking to you. Who do you think you are?!" She yelled, getting angrier as the seconds passed.

Again Mrs. Davis ignored her and finished working.

"Just wait until I report you to the board!" She seethed as she headed for the door just as the kids were pouring in.

They all greeted her as she headed out the doors of the room and then made her way back home.

"The nerve of some people." She grumbled as she headed through the front door.

"How'd things go, dear?" John asked.

"Bloody great."


	6. Last Chapter

Another day at the job and John worked feverishly to finish the stack of files that had piled up so high it was nearly over the top of his cubicle. As John sat, he wondered why his boss never asked someone to file the papers while he was gone, but since he is back, John was determined to record every single one of the files. At lunch, John was about a little over halfway done with his filings and decided to head down to the breakroom to get lunch. As he walked into the room, he could see and hear his two mates David and Henry talking.

"Yeah, it's tragic... I wonder why the boss never replaced him?" David was saying, and John could tell they were talking about him.

"Hey, mates." John greeted as he walked over to the table with lunch.

It was if he had never even spoken a word as the boys continued with their conversation.

"You know. No one could ever replace old John... The man busted his butt around here." Henry replied as he took a bite of his salad.

"Guys. You're talking about me like I'm not even here!" John yelled angrily, and yet they still ignored him.

Angry, John tossed his lunch in the trash and went back to work. It was about thirty minutes until quitting time, and John had just a tiny stack of files left on his desk. With these, he went through them and read each one carefully. Each story was unique, and every homicide, tragic. With five minutes left on the clock, John had just gotten to the last file on the desk. He slowly opened the folder, and the sight within had him chilled down to the bone. His eyes quickly yet thoroughly scanned the files inside, and as he continued reading, his eyes grew. With shaky hands, he picked up his cell phone about to call Linda, but before he could press the first digit, she was calling him. He answered the phone and slowly raised it to his face.

"Linda." He called at the same time she was saying

"John."

"We all died from that," John said, glancing down at the files again.

"I know," Linda replied

"How?" He asked.

"I'm looking at our bodies."


End file.
